Locked In
by Broken Yellow Crayon
Summary: When Puck and Rachel get locked in auditorium and have to spend the night in there, it forces them to talk with one another. Set after Comeback.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Puck and Rachel get locked in auditorium and have to spend the night in there, it forces them to talk with one another. Set after Comeback.

A/N: Not to worry, I'm still plan to continue my NYN thoughts fic, but this idea just wouldn't leave my mind!

Disclaimer: Yeah... I definitely don't own Glee...

* * *

Rachel was sitting at the piano getting pretty impatient. Who would've thought that writing a song would be so difficult?

Rachel heard the auditorium doors close. She turned around quickly.

"Oh, it's just you."

"We need to talk." Puck began.

"About what, exactly?" Rachel sneered.

"I heard what you said about me, to little Miss Finnoncence."

Rachel gave him a confused look.

"That you don't care about me. I heard it." He told her in a disppointed tone.

Rachel's face softened. "I-" She began. But then her face quickly got tense again. "Yeah? And I noticed how you didn't help me out when I suggested of having original songs!"

"No one did!" Puck almost yelled.

Rachel looked to the ground. "I have to go." She says quietly.

"Hey, wait- I said that I had to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk. I'm leaving." Rachel marched over to the doors and attempted to open them. She struggled. That's when Rachel started freaking out.

"Oh my god. We're locked in! I can't be locked in here wi-"

"What, you can't open a freaking door?" Puck interrupted while making his way to the door.

"The hell?" He spoke. Puck started shaking the door, as if that would make them open.

Puck turned around. "Well, now we can finally talk."

* * *

A/N2: This was just a sort of a preview. Expect the rest of the story in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When Puck and Rachel get locked in auditorium and have to spend the night in there, it forces them to talk with one another. Set after Comeback.

A/N: Oh gosh, I finally finished! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Glee.

* * *

Rachel sighed and plopped down onto the closest seat. "You know, I really didn't think you'd hear that..."

Puck snorted. "Yeah, well I did."

After a beat, Rachel responded. "Why do you even care?"

Puck shrugged. "Because... I just... I don't know. It just really hurt my feelings, Rachel. In case you haven't realized, I've done a lot for you laltely." Puck held his head low but then shot it back up. "And just so we're clear, this doesn't make me any less of a badass."

Rachel chuckled. "Of course it doesn't." She cleared her throat and looked Puck in the eyes.

"I really didn't mean it like that. I was just... in the moment, I guess? I was just so desperate that I'd say anything to Finn in hopes of something- and now that I say it outloud I feel rather embarrassed." Rachel shook her head. "And just so you know, I have realized all that you've done for me- and I really appreciate it." Rachel put a reassuring smile on her face. Puck gave her a toothy grin.

Rachel suddenly shot up from her chair. "HEY!" She yelled.

Puck's smile quickly went away. "What now?" He yelled back.

"You still didn't help me out in Glee club when I wanted to do original songs!"

"Oh yeah. I guess I didn't."

Rachel crossed her arms at that remark. "You know, I would be storming off right now. Or atleast I would if we weren't locked in the auditorium!"

"Hey! This isn't my fault!" He shot back.

"Yes! It is! If you hadnt've come in and closed that door, we wouldn't be locked in here!"

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Puckerman!" She pointed her finger at him and turned to face the door and ends up kicking it.

"Berry! Calm down! We'll get out of here soon enough!" Puck said trying to sound reassuring.

"No, we're not. We're not going to make it out of here alive!" Rachel said horrifcally.

"We're locked in a school, Rachel- not some abandonned building. Someone is bound to come 'round soon."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right..."

"I had my reasons for not defending you, by the way."

Rachel looked at him. "Oh is that so?" Puck nodded. "Then please, enlighten me." She said as she crossed her arms again.

"Well, think about it. Exactly how creative do you think everyone in there is? You're giving us too much credit. Just imagine what Brittany may write about."

"I guess that's true..." Rachel said as she let out a small smile but then continued. "But we really have no way of knowing unless we actually try it out- people could surprise you, Noah."

Puck rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, sure."

Rachel gave him a scolding look. "You know, you really should have a little faith in our fellow glee clubbers."

Puck sighed. "Well, I'm sure that I could come up with a pretty kickass song."

Rachel grinned. "Your words, not mine." This made Puck grin too.

"Oh shit. I forgot we were locked in here."

Rachel's grin faded. "I did too..."

"Well, may as well make some use of the time." Puck started to walk towards her.

"Hey! We are not making out!" Rachel jumped back quickly.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I know that. I was going to get some of the costumes back there, there's some crazy stuff in there."

Rachel hesitated. "I don't understand why you're getting the costumes." Rachel said as she followed behind him.

Puck turned around to face her. "Stay here." He then turned back around and headed towards the curtain.

Rachel just stood there awkwardly, waiting for Puck to come back out. Moments later Puck finally came back out.

Puck stood there with a goofy grin on face while wearing the Magenta wig from Rocky Horror paired the jean shirt from 'One' and some bright yellow pants that she didn't recognize.

Rachel burst into laughter. "Noah, do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?" She said in between laughs.

Puck shrugs. "Atleast I still look like a badass."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why do you have such an obession with being so-" She paused for a second. "Bad." She completed her sentence.

"No, Berry. BadASS not just bad. You forgot the ass part."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck, once again for what felt like the millionth time today. "I just don't speak in such a crass way."

"What? You wont say ass?" Puck snorted. "Remember that time you said to kick some ass? Not like you haven't said ass before."

Rachel's cheeks turned pink. "I, um, I was in the moment. Adrenaline pumping, heart racing, you know."

Puck winked. "Sure, that's why." Rachel glared at him. "My theory? You had just hung around the Puckerone a little too much." He said smugly.

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, that's why."

Rachel gasped.

"The hell, Berry?" Puck nearly yellped.

"What if we have to sleep here? Where exactly are we supposed to sleep?"

"Chillax, Berry. We may not have to sleep here." Puck tried to calm her down.

"But what if we do?" Rachel questioned.

Puck sighed. "Well, there's probably some crap backstage." Puck then went over to the backstage area and emerged with curtains and sheets. "Jackpot." Puck grinned.

"You seem awfully happy in this horrible, horrible situation." Rachel made a disgusted voice.

"If I had to be locked in the auditorium with anyone, I'd pick you, Berry." Puck winked.

Rachel bit her lip and giggled. "It wouldn't be the first time you picked me."

Puck was confused at first but then a look of realization hit his face quickly. He took off the Magenta wig and stuck it on her head.

Rachel grinned as she took of the wig but then yawned. "I'm getting kind of tired." She made her way to the stage to set up the sheets and curtains so she could rest. She started humming.

Puck chuckled. "As if your humming Sweet Caroline." He looked at her with a smug look on his face.

Rachel's face flushed. "We-well, it's-it's a lovely song."

"I know- why do you think I chose it?"

Rachel smiled. "I have to admit, I do feel kind of special for being the first girl you sang to. Not to mention it was your first solo for glee club."

Puck just shrugged.

Rachel started to get nervous. "Um, Noah?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Could you... um, sing me a song? Before I go to bed, I always need to listen to some sort of music."

"Uh, I guess I could. I mean, I don't usually sing a song without my guitar but, uh, sure."

Rachel sat down on the sheets and curtains and closed her eyes.

Puck scratched his head in confusement. What the hell was he supposed to sing? _Well, I guess I could sing the song I was going to do before I thought of Sweet Caroline..._

**_What day is it? And in what month?_**

**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

**_I can't keep up and I can't back down_**

**_I've been losing so much time_**

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_**

**_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_**

**_And it's you and me and all of the people_**

**_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_All of the things that I want to say_**

**_Just aren't coming out right_**

**_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_**

**_I don't know where to go from here_**

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_**

**_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_**

**_And it's you and me and all of the people_**

**_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_Something about you now_**

**_I can't quite figure out_**

**_Everything she does is beautiful_**

**_Everything she does is right_**

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_**

**_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_**

**_And it's you and me and all of the people_**

**_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_**

**_You and me and all of the people_**

**_With nothing to do and nothing to prove_**

**_And it's you and me and all of the people_**

**_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_What day is it? And in what month?_**

**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

Rachel opened her eyes. "Noah, that was lovely but, why exactly did you sing that song?"

"I, uh, I was actually going to sing that song to you before I chose Sweet Caroline."

Rachel smiled softly. "I love Lifehouse." Then she paused. "Goodnight, Noah."

"Sweet dreams, Berry."

Puck decided to get some sleep too, it felt kind of late. He laid down behind her so the tips of their heads were almost touching.

"Hey, uh, Rach? If I ask you something, do you promise to be 100% honest with me?"

Rachel chuckled softly to herself. "In case you didn't notice, I always let me opinions known."

"Yeah, well, it's just... you promise?"

"I promise."

Puck sighed. "Am I fooling myself with this whole 'Lauren' thing?"

Rachel froze. Why was he asking her about this? She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Well, Noah, to be completely honest? I'm not sure that you like her as much as you think you do."

"I don't know what you mean."

"What I'm trying to say is, I think you just like the challenge."

"I still don't get it."

"What I mean by that is, you aren't used to girls showing no interest in you. Y'know? You don't stop until you get the girl. Lauren may appear to have a tough exterior but, once you finally get her, I'm kind of afraid for her that you may just break her heart."

Puck went silent.

"That does sound like something I would do..." Puck said in a disappointed tone.

"Plus, she's a wrestler. If you break her heart, she may just break your, uh, you know."

Puck began to smile. "Yeah Berry, I know." Puck's smile faded once he realized what she just said. "Oh shit. I don't want her to break my nuts!" But then Puck started to get serious. "Maybe I should end it before I get myself into trouble..."

"Maybe. But, Noah, you should into account that I could be wrong."

"Maybe, maybe not. Goodnight, Rachel."

"Sweet dreams, Puckerman."

* * *

The morning had finally dawned on them.

"As if we slept here..." Puck said as he stretched out.

"I wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought I'd be." Rachel said as she yawned.

Puck began to laugh.

"What is it?" Rachel said in a nervous tone.

"Nice bead head, Rach." He said between chuckles.

"Oh no..." Rachel began to pat her hair down.

Puck reached out his hand to stop her. "No, it's cute."

They looked deep into eachothers eyes, leaning closer together. Only inches away.

"Oh my god. Did you guys sleep here?" They heard a voice.

"Oh, uh, hi, Mr. Schue." Puck and Rachel both said in an embarrassed tone.


	3. Please help me out!

Hey guys!

First off, sorry for anyone who was like "Finally, a new chapter!" Also, I'm sorry for not updating in a long time!

But anyways, when I first started this story I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be a oneshot or not so I didn't mark it as complete. A lot of people seemed to have liked it so I do plan on continuing it.

The problem is, I don't really know where I want to go with this story. I mean, I have a little bit of an idea but not a lot. So, I am asking you guys: What sort of things would you like to see throughout this fanfic? It would really help me out a lot and get a bunch of ideas flowing through my brain!

So please, please, give me some ideas!


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: The aftermath of when Puck and Rachel get locked in the auditorium together.

A/N: Hello my pretties! It's been a while since the last chapter was uploaded and I apologize. But I just had such a crazy time determining where I want this story to even go and such and you guys giving me suggestions helped a bunch! And though you may not see them right now, you can expect to see some in the future! Also, if you follow me on tumblr then you would probably know of my Pierceman (Brittany-Puck) love. So, you can expect to see some friendship of the kind form in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Puck and Rachel both froze as Mr. Schue gave them a confused stare.

"I have to go." Rachel muttered under her breath as she ran out of the auditorium.

"Wait, Rach!" Puck yelled as he ran past Mr. Schue.

She wasn't in sight, so Puck decided to look near her locker. Still wasn't there.

"Damn it!" Puck quietly spoke to himself.

He got quiet as he heard a sound coming from the choir room. He knew it was a long shot but he still called out her name. "Rach?" He said as he walked into the choir room.

He saw a girl, but it wasn't Rachel. "Brittany? What're you doing here? It's kind of early..."

"Uh, I... what're you doing in here, Puck?" She repeated his question.

"Uh, I-I came for extra help in, uh, math." He tried to sound convincing but realized he didn't have to try too hard, as Brittany wasn't one to catch onto lies quickly.

"Oh, okay." Brittany grinned.

"So what are you doing here?" Puck asked once again.

Brittany bit her lip. "Can I tell you a secret? Artie is the only one who knows." Brittany said seriously.

Puck nodded his head, yeah, that made sense.

"I come here early every morning and I come in here, to just sing. Artie said he'd be here if he didn't have to be here this early..."

Not much of a secret but okay...

"Brit, what does it mean when a girl runs away right after you almost kiss?" He really wasn't sure why he was talking to Brittany about this, but he felt like he needed to tell someone.

Brittany put on a what he thought was her thinking face. "Well, she's porbably in a hurry."

Puck sighed. She was just so innocent.

"DOn't you like Lauren?"

Puck froze. He had forgotten about her, he'd been thinking about pretty much only Berry for the past while. "Uh, yeah. I guess so..."

"So did Lauren run away after you almost kissed?"

Should he lie to Brittany? "Uh, yeah." He paused. "It was Lauren."

Brittany giggled. "I like the song you sang to her."

Puck chuckled. "Thanks, Brit. Y'know, she thought it was offensive."

Brittany frowned. "Why would she think that?"

Puck ran his hand through his mohawk. "I don't really know."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why do you even come here every morning?"

"I kind of really like singing right now, but I don't think I'm all that good at it... and I want to practice so I can sing Artie a song, he sang one for me y'know."

"Yeah, I know. So you really like wheels, huh?"

Brittany nodded. "I do and he's been so... nice to me and I just want to do something nice for him- but don't tell him about the song, he doesn't know!" Brittany warned him.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Pinky promise?" Brittany held out her pinky.

"Sure."

Brittany sighed. "I know that I said I was more talented than her, but I really don't think I'm more talented than her..."

Puck scrunched his eyebrows. "Her who?"

"Rachel." She said as though it were obvious.

Puck chuckled. "Well, yeah- I mean, no one is better than Rachel, I mean she's... she's Rachel Berry. She's kind of the star of glee club and-"

Brittany gave him a funny look.

Realization just hit him. Why was he saying these things? Or even thinking them? "But, uh, I mean, you're still a good singer too, Britt. Even if you only sang the one time."

Brittany smiled. "Really?"

"Sure."

Puck got up. "Well I'm going to leave now, I don't think I want to be at school at all today."

"Then why would you come here so early?"

Crap. He hadn't thought of that. "Yeah, total waste of time I guess. Later."

"I'm probably not much help but, if you need to... talk about stuff, you can talk to me. People have told me that I'm a good listener."

"I'll consider it."

And after that, Puck left.

That was weird. I just had an actual conversation with Brittany.

That thought quickly went away though once a certain girl made his way into his head- again.

Damn it. Getting locked in the auditorium sure as hell didn't help me stop thinking about her. Why can't I stop thinking about Rachel?

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, practically no Puckleberry. But that is 'bound to change and plus, I subtlety added some Puck-thinking-about-Rachel moments. How's it sound so far? Do you like the potential Pierceman friendship? Let me know! And I always like to see suggestions! Until next update!


End file.
